1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to a fatigue detector for detecting the potential failure of bolster and/or side frame member of a railway car truck, and more particularly to fatigue detectors arranged with respect to areas subjected to highest loading stresses in a railway car truck. The detector is structured to fail upon the application of said loading stresses thereby to warn of potential fatigue failure of said truck.
2. Prior Art
Bolster and side frames of a railway car truck are made by castings which during use are subject to loads which may cause fatigue failure. Accordingly, thorough inspections are made periodically to determine if fatigue cracks in the bolsters and side frames are developing. While the critical areas of fatigue failure in such bolsters and side frames are known, they cover broad areas of the structures which complicate the inspections, thereby requiring the inspector to be quite knowledgeable in the art of truck design. Further, fatigue cracks, especially in the initial stages, are difficult to detect without the use of special equipment, such as Magnaflux, and the like. Such inspections are costly and time consuming.